Twinkle,Twinkle Little Star
by hinatakaname
Summary: Hinata is sitting by the little river, memories from the times when she played with Sasuke returning to her. "Oh, Sasuke. I wonder when will you return?" "Boo." *splash*"What the- YOU!" she said. "Me?" Sasuke answered. ... Read for more.


She was staring at the glass of water Naruto gave her. It was bringing back memories.

-Hinata-chan, is there something wrong? Naruto asked when he saw her thoughtful look.

-Ah, Naruto-kun, it's alright. I just remembered something, that's all. I'll come back tomorrow to tutor you. I have to learn for the exams as well – Hinata said, giving Naruto a smile. But she wasn't smiling with her eyes.

-That was strange. – Naruto murmured when Hinata closed the door.

Hinata was running down the empty streets of Konoha. Tears were falling from her eyes; she was both crying and laughing. Crying because she promised she won't think about him, laughing because of the memory the glass of water brought her back.

_ After a huge splash, the laughing voices of the two kids could be heard._

_-You… Why did you push me in the water? Sasuke asked, his voice full of fake anger._

_- Because you won't smile. Hinata said, showing a smile that she would never show her beloved Naruto. It was a large smile , which was accompanied by a /i tsunami i that was directed towards Sasuke._

_They played all day in the water, and when they finally decided it was enough, they came out and dried their clothes. Sasuke took off his clothes and used one of his fire jutsus to dry Hinata's. Hinata asked him why wouldn't he dry his clothes as well, and the excuse he gave was ' I don't have enough chakra.'. Hinata didn't really believe him, but she dropped it and kissed him on the cheek as a 'thank you'._

_They stayed there for a few minutes, and the Sasuke mumbled something that made Hinata laugh._

'Now that we came out of the water, I'm kind of thirsty, you know.' Hinata remembered, smiling while her tears were falling. She stopped by the little river in which they fell then. The full moon that was on the sky made everything so visible. It almost killed her to remember how Sasuke went away without telling her. He just disappeared one day. And the fact that no one knew how close they used to be made it worse. She couldn't tell anyone how much she missed him. Sasuke would have called it 'weakness'.

Now that she thought about it, she noticed that he was acting colder than usual and he wouldn't smile after the exam … But she still missed him. She truly did. Her love for Naruto turned into brotherly love after they spent more time together, and she would help him with school.

She always hoped he'd return, only for a second, to see her.

-But maybe I wasn't so important after all, was I, Sasuke? She lifted her eyes and was staring at the sky.

-Do you remember that we promised that we would get married and have a girl and name her Mizuki for the memory of that day? Do you … ?

She let her legs float on the water. The wind started blowing, but she had no intention of going home. 'Why would I return? No one waits for me anyway…' .

Ever since Hiashi noticed that Hanabi was stronger with every day of practice that passed, he threw Hinata out of the Hyuuga mansion.

Ever since Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan, both Hinata and Sasuke were alone.

… But they had eachother.

' And you let go so easily. I never thought you'd leave like that … but you did.' She looked up at the sky again.

" Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

I know you see very far,

Tell me, tell me, little star,

Why did he break my heart?

I just hope he would be here,

Just that he remembers me.

Please, please, little star,

Tell him not to go too far…"

Her voice broke as she sang. She cared for him so much! She kept refusing boys that asked her out because she still hoped that one day he will come back and realize she loves him.

_- What a fool. Sasuke said, appearing behind Hinata after Naruto left._

_-… Ah! Sasuke, you scared me. And I'm not a fool. I'm just shy.-Hinata murmured, slightly blushing._

_-You're not shy around me. Why's that? Sasuke said, turning his back to Hinata._

_-Well, I think you're just a friend. I don't really know. I just knew you for so long…I guess I got used to you. But Naruto… have you /i seen i those blue eyes?When they stare at you… Hinata said, daydreaming and sighing. Hinata's sweet tone made Sasuke jealous._

_-Ugh. They were blue? … - Sasuke mumbled._

_- Are you going to drink that? – Hinata said, pointing at the bottle of water that was in Sasuke's hand._

_- No. I bought it for you. Here, drink it. I have to go to the practice Kakashi will be late to. Again._

_- Oh. Okay. It's alright. Go. See you at the river tonight?_

_- … I don't know. Can you convince me to come? Sasuke said, his lips curving into a small smile. Hinata leaned forward, kissed Sasuke on the cheek, and then rested her head on his shoulder._

_-Did I convince you? She said, not caring if anyone could see them. They were only friends after all, weren't they? She giggled._

_- I have to go. – Was the only thing he said, turning his face away. In aproximattively 30 seconds, he started to run towards the training field._

_- See you there, then._

_- Yeah, definitely. – He screamed back._

_Sasuke was such a good friend. How bad every girl wanted either his body or heart. … Well, it wasn't so bad. She was his only friend. He told her everything. Hinata played with the bottle before drinking the water from it._

- What a fool indeed. I waited there. I even slept there, damn it. – She took out a bottle from her bag.- My favorite brand of water. Only you knew. How weird they stopped producing it right after you left.

- Weird indeed. – Hinata fell in the water when she heard the voice behind her back. He jumped after her.

- YOU! She screamed when he brought her to the surface.

- Me? Sasuke said, an amused smile showing up on his face.

- I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that!

And so the war began. It ended with Hinata winning, and Sasuke almost drowning.

- You are stronger. Hell, you're the strongest person I ever met. Not just psychically (you're even stronger than a man, really) , but emotionally as well. I am amazed that you lasted so long without seeing me after you just confessed to the river. Sasuke looked at Hinata's face, still smiling.

- Hinata? Why are you crying? I didn't mean that you are not feminine. I really didn't. – Sasuke said, the happiness in his eyes being replaced by worries. Hinata answered, turning her teary eyes and blushing face towards Sasuke, a little smile showing on her nervous face.

- You know, Sasuke. I am _ so glad_ that you're back.

_**THE END**_


End file.
